


Not the Draco you know

by Bright30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Confused Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Scared Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright30/pseuds/Bright30
Summary: Hey guys!This is Bright and I play, well, nothing in Harry Potter series.So I will be writing short writeups about Draco Malfoy interacting with Muggles and Muggle world as he befriends muggle born witch Katie Felton, and maybe falling in love along the way.I will be writing it as a sort of chapters to show their relationship developing. Keep in mind that Draco literally worshipped the land wherever his father stepped foot. So, it will be difficult showing him in a good light all of a sudden. But don't worry, our boy has a good heart. He just needs help to overcome his internal struggle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_I don't know what many of you think of Draco, but I love him. A lot. I often wonder how he would have been like if only Harry had been friends with him and would have shown him the better side. I do believe that Draco wasn't bad at heart. He just strongly believed in whatever his father told him. It was like the ultimate truth for him and his mother just went along with it._

_He was raised to be a bully. Was taught to 'Behave' and stay up to the so-called pure blood standards. He did everything he could to make his father feel proud of him. It wasn't that he didn't know the better. He did know the better. But all that mattered to him was living up to his father's expectations. He wasn't foolish, he was just a bit below Hermione in academics and he was fantastic at Quidditch and good at dueling too. But his talent never got the recognition it deserved. Now don't get me wrong. Lucius did love his son. But he never cherished Draco's small accomplishments. He spoiled him, gave him everything he asked, but that never filled the empty hole in Draco's heart. He never got those Dad-Son heart to heart moments from Lucius. Instead, Draco was under Lucius' constant pressure. Lucius completely failed to be a good father. Narcissa, on the other hand, was a really great mother. But she never dared to correct Lucius. She never tried to show Draco the good side. If only she did. Draco only knew 'Respect out of fear', he never saw what 'Respect out of love and admiration' was._

_So even when Draco started to realize what is good and what is wrong he didn't dare to change all of a sudden. Not when his family's life was at stake Some will say that he was a scaredy-cat but I think, if he was scared about his own life, he wouldn't have lied to Bellatrix. He loved his mother beyond anything else and he did everything to keep her safe and at the same time dared to lie to Bellatrix even though he knew the truth. That was his first step towards change and it must have been very difficult for him to take that decision. After all, it was the first time he had done something against the principles he was taught since he was a kid._

_So I wonder how Draco Malfoy would have been if only there would have been someone nice in his life, who would have understood where he is coming from and would have tried to be his friend nonetheless. Would have tried to change his view about the people, would have tried to show him what it's like to be loved and cherished, what it's like to be kind and see people happy and smiling because of you. He would have been indeed a very loving, soft and kind person, no doubt. And I want to write about that side of Draco. As you know, Harry rejected his friendship cause Draco's first impression on him wasn't nice. So would like to create a character who decided to befriend this sassy ferret and eventually brought out the best in him._

_I don't know how this will turn out. And this is imaginary, so please don't go on commenting about Astoria or other ships please pretty please! Mind you, I ship Drarry. But as Harry declined his friendship, I decided to create an imaginary character who will understand Draco more. This will not be a whole story, just short everyday events that will let you know how Draco feels about certain things will bring out his goofy and friendly side, Draco being adorable, confused, and also a great human being. But I won't let go of the Sarcasm, cause Draco without Sarcasm would be just like Haters without Hate!_

_I hope you enjoy it._


	2. The Feltons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Feltons guys!

Today's morning in Felton household was complete chaos. The sound of feet rushing around the rooms, the sizzling of oil in the pan, the dripping water from the shower accompanied by soft melody of 'Don't Dream it's over' playing on the radio filled the room. If there wasn't any constant nagging of _"Hurry, Hurry. Keith got out of the shower? Good. It's your turn, Kevin. Don't make me repeat that again. Hurry all of you."_ from Mrs. Felton, someone would have commented on how contradictory the song playing in the background was to all the commotion happening in the house.

**So much for waking up at the crack of dawn. Who am I kidding? I didn't get even a blink of sleep yesterday. I'm Katie Felton. And this is my sweet home with my adorable family. Yeah, not so adorable at the moment as you can see, we are in a rush. My Mom, Grace Felton is the sweetest mom in the world. Mind you, she is a force to be reckoned with when she is really angry. At the moment she is actually trying to calm herself down as she is preparing breakfast for us. Why do you ask? It's 'cause of the twin idiots in our house, who decided to stay awake through the night and slept through the morning even when they knew that it was going to be a busy morning today. Keith and Kevin Felton, my stupid, younger twin brothers who are also the royal pain in my arse most of the time.**

_I headed to the kitchen, silently cursing my brothers for being obnoxiously loud in the morning. It was 6:30 for crying out loud. As I passed the hall, I stared at the red bold mark made on the calendar. 1 st of September, it was marked. I ignored the weird feeling building up inside me._ _“Mom? Let me help you. And where's dad? I didn't see him in the hall."_ I decided to help mom so that we can finish up the chores quickly.

 _"He isn't out in the hall? I did wake him up before coming down to prepare the breakfast. Please take the dishes out and set them on the table dear, breakfast is ready."_ Mom said as she started to pour the syrup over pancakes, mouth watering pancakes, mind you.

I started to take out the dishes and set the table as the twins appeared all of a sudden snatching the plates from me.  
  
" _It's a lovely day Katie,"_ Keith said pushing me on the chair.

_"And let us do this honor today,"_ Kevin started placing the dishes on the table.

 _"Cause Mom will make us her slaves anyway after you are gone."_ Keith sighed fiddling with the teacups.

 _"And we decided to get a head start on living that miserable life, starting now."_ they declared unanimously and I couldn't help but let a laugh.

 _"I can hear you both. Watch your mouth both of you."_ Mom scolded from the kitchen but even she couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

 _"Also mom, dad has gone out to feed his good ol' girl, told us to be ready."_ Keith informed as Kevin started to serve the breakfast.

 _"I thought he had fulled the tank yesterday itself? Leave it to your dad to keep things pending even when he knows it will be a rush."_ Mom huffed and started to fuss over my way of packing the bags. _"You have to take more blankets. It might be cold. Let me arrange this, it's not properly packed. I should have packed you some more snacks. I will send you some more later."_

 _"Mom. It's fine. Don't worry. I will be fine, okay? I will take care of myself."_ I assured her as I made her sit back at the dining table with us. She only calmed down a bit when Dad returned a few minutes later.

 _"Sorry. I just had to do something. Are you all set, Katie?"_ Dad had a sheepish expression and we knew he was trying to avoid the subject.

 _"You could have saved yourself a few minutes if you had filled the tank yesterday dear. You knew we will be in a rush today. You are setting a bad example for kids."_ Mom served his plate giving him a knowing look.

 _"But you still love me."_ Dad winked at her, kissing her cheek as he settles beside her on the chair.

**And there's my smooth as sandpaper and loving dad, Andrew Felton. He is the best father anyone could ask for! This is our little family and I love them more than anything else in the world.**

_"That's not the point. Let's eat now. We have to leave soon or we will be late."_ Mom glared at us and we dug into delicious omelet and pancakes in front of us.

Tears threatened to leave my eyes as I remembered that this is the last time I will be having breakfast with my favorite people till I will be coming back here again, and the noises in the background started to fade away as I looked at them, knowing that I will miss this, miss them all, a lot.

  
Our first, one and half hour trip to KingsCross station was filled with getting mesmerized by the scenery, the struggle to get hold of Aux cable, constant shout of Mom and Dad gushing over his Corolla E90. Finally, we reached our destination and our cheerful sounds started to waver and the voices of people around us started to get louder.

“We have half an hour till train departs.” declared Dad, checking his wrist watch. 30 minutes to 11; we were on time.   
  
_"Are you sure about this?"_ Dad asked crouching beside me as we stood in front of the entrance of the station.

 _"It's okay if you want to continue school here you know?"_ Mom said taking my hand and giving it a gentle caress.

 _"I want to do this mom, dad. It doesn't happen every day that you wake up on your 11th birthday and receive a letter from Hogwarts, mentioning that you are a wizard and that you are expected at school to learn magic. I would be a fool to let this chance slip."_ I smiled genuinely, my eyes shining with fervor and determination.

 _"Right! Don't be a fool." "And tell Dumbledore to send that acceptance letter to us to!"_ Keith and Kevin laughed as they hugged me tightly.

 _"If you are worth it, you will receive one too."_ I said ruffling their hair and smiling at their pouty and offended faces.

 _"Okay then, let's do this!"_ Dad exclaimed in anticipation as he dragged the luggage through the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you ask, I haven't described the looks of any of the member of Felton family cause it's from Katie's P.O.V  
> You will learn about the looks of Felton from their son-in-law to be's P.O.V 
> 
> So how was is it? I apologize for the short chapter but I will try to write long chapters in the future.  
> Until next time!


	3. The Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feltons had a hard time believing in Hagrid but Katie decides to step in the magical world.  
> Hagrid leads Feltons to the Diagon Alley and Feltons gets to know the magical world for the first time.  
> And yes, our girl is excited to get her wand!

The whole thing seemed surreal to me till this moment. It felt as if I would wake up any moment and this dream will break, pulling me back to reality. The morning of 5th June was something I would never forget. On my 11th birthday, our absolutely normal morning had been interrupted by a scarily tall and giant man with long curly black hair with a thick, bushy beard. He had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, The Keeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had handed us a letter, clearly addressed to me, and told us about Hogwarts and that I was expected there for further education as I was not an ordinary kid. All of us were shell shocked after reading that letter signed by Minerva McGonagall and approved by Albus Dumbledore, who happened to be Deputy Headmaster and Headmaster of Hogwarts, respectively. Hagrid had said that, as common people were completely unaware of the magical world, they thought it was only wise and reasonable to send someone along with the letter from the school, to give us a detailed idea about everything that I will be needing at the so-called School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still, I had felt like it was some kind of sick joke. Though none of us had actually believed it at first, Hagrid kept on saying _"Ye’r a witch Katie. Ye hav' special powers. Ye’r like us."_ And to prove his statement, he had pulled out his pink umbrella and had ignited our fireplace. Not to mention, we all had been scared shitless by this stunt. Not that his appearance hadn't given us a literal heart attack. Except for my twin brothers, who seemed rather in awe of Hagrid and had grasped the situation quite quickly for their age. They had bombarded Hagrid with questions, too many questions for one’s patience to wither. Hagrid had also seemed to like them, as he was answering all their questions equally enthusiastic nonetheless.

_"But Hagrid, I can't be a witch. I mean, I can't do anything which can count as magic. How can I be like you then?"I had asked, befuddled._

_"Not a witch ya say? Din't anything out of ordinary happen when ye wer sad or angry? No?"_ Hagrid had given me a 'think hard about it' look, smiling softly as he continued to munch on the cookies Mom had offered him sometime midst all the chaos. 

As I had thought about it, I remembered a few incidents that had happened which I could not simply pass as coincidence. My cousins had once tried to scare me in the dark about ghosts and the lamps had automatically flickered on at the moment. We never talked about it. But, as I thought about it, it seemed likely that it was my inner magic which made the lamps flicker on as I was scared? Possible, but still unbelievable. Also, that time when one of my classmates had poured water over my painting and started to mock me, I had held back myself from punching him but something strange had happened the moment I gave him a stare, his face had gone all blue and as soon as everyone had seen the paint on his face, which came out of nowhere, everyone shrieked and got away from me. Not to mention, that boy never bullied me. But after that, I had only one friend in school who believed that nothing was wrong with me. And we remain the best of friends till today. But we were treated like outcasts in the school and it never mattered to me that much cause I liked my peaceful life. Less the people, more the calm and peace. Life was good. Yeah, so there were a handful of such incidents. Hagrid had given me a knowing smile as if he realized that I had connected the dots, well not all, but very important at the moment. 

_"So, this is real? There are more people like me out there?"_ Something exciting and hopeful had built up inside me.

 _"I'm sittin' her', aren't I? So what do ye think?"_ Hagrid had a slight grin to his smile.

 _"I think I will have to see it for myself. I want to go there Hagrid. I will be coming to Hogwarts!"_ I had beamed at him making him crack the fondest smile that I had ever seen on him. For a frightful person, Hagrid was quite a softie. I decided to stick by his side at Hogwarts then and there. Better to be around someone you know than to hang around with a bunch of complete strangers.

 _"But Mr. Hagrid, where can we find all of these things in London? We have never heard of a Diagon Alley in London. Can you please guide us?"_ Dad had shown him another parchment attached to the letter and the things listed in it. Never in our lives, had we heard of those things, except for the school uniform of course. And the most interesting thing was, I would have to purchase a wand! I just couldn't believe it! A real wand. Like they show in the movies. Holly molly!

_"Call me Rubeus, sir. And that's why I'm here. I will take ye to Diagon Alley if ye want me to."_

_"Call me Andrew. It would be of so much help. Thanks, Rubeus. Can we go like now? If only it’s okay with you. We don’t want to cause you any inconvenience."_

_"Of co'rse sir. I will take ye there then. That won’t be a troubl’."_ Hagrid had been more than excited to take us to Diagon Alley.

 _"We are coming too!"_ The twins had rushed out before anyone can change their decision.

The trip to Diagon Alley had been an adventure. Who would have thought that there existed a big shopping alley midst the muggle (that's the term I had picked up from Hagrid when he was referring to people who don't have magical traits) shops, cocooned in the safety of magic? It was really fascinating to see the things that other normal people weren't able to see. No other people, except for the ones related to the wizarding world could see it or feel it. The entrance to Diagon Alley was pure talent. Whoever thought of an invisible brick wall gate deserves applause; the twins had declared. Diagon Alley was filled with a variety of shops, full of interesting magical objects. From owl shops to broomsticks, Clothing shops to Ice Cream parlor, Book shops to Wand stores, everything! Twins and I had gone absolutely batshit crazy by all this stuff. Hagrid had led us to a very huge building, Gringotts, which he said was their Bank. He told us the difference between Muggle money and Wizarding money and that we had to exchange muggle money for wizarding money. After knowing about Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts (which are terms used to refer wizarding money) and exchanging the money for wizarding money, we had set off to buy the things listed in the letter.

We had bought books from Flourish and Blotts bookstore and Mom had to drag me out from there. I decided that this shop will be my favorite. Slug and Jigger's Apothecary shop was a little bit spooky, we had to buy basic potions kit from there. Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was comparatively more crowded than other shops. There were many girls and boys of my age and also older waiting for their turn to get the measurement for robes done. The twins had spotted broomstick shop and had harassed Hagrid until he gave up and took them to have a look at broomsticks. We weren't allowed to have broomstick in the first year and that had ticked me off a bit.

After getting the robes, we had gone to get my wand. I was damn excited by the idea of having my own, real wand. The moment we entered OLLIVANDER’S, we noticed it's mysterious aura. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. As we waited for someone to show up, an old man with white skin and pale silvery eyes and equally silver hair had appeared from the corner of the shop startling us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Katie's wand would be? Any guesses?  
> I would love to read your guesses.
> 
> Until next chapter guys!


	4. Of wand and finding Platform 9 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as I got no theories about what Katie's wand would be, I decided to post this chapter.  
> Not that I'm disappointed at the lack of response but I was really hoping to read your theories.  
> Anyway, here you go. Katie has her first wand! Yoohoo!

_"Ah! Young girl. Welcome to Ollivander's. I'm Garrick Ollivander. Here for your first wand? How about we try a few wands?"_ He skidded through the shelves of boxes on his ladder and picked out some of the boxes from the shelf.

 _"Here. Let's try this one."_ He handed me one of those wands that he picked. _"Come on. Go for it."_ He nodded.

The moment I had flicked my wand, the boxes toppled down on the floor making a mess. I had immediately dropped the wand on the counter in front of me. Mom and Dad were equally horrified.

 _"Not to worry. This happens often."_ He had immediately cast some quick spells and all the mess was cleared up.

After trying few more wands and some being snatched away instantly from me by Mr. Ollivander himself, he had rummaged through a few more shelves and looked like he had unraveled some mystery as he emerged from another corner of the store holding a single box in his hand.

 _"This ought to do. Though it will be really unusual, I think this will be it."_ He had handed me the wand gently. Holding it gently in my hand, I admired its texture. Suddenly, it had felt as if something warm had rushed through my body and the feeling was quite pleasant. My eyes became wide with astonishment as I saw tiny sparks flew out of the wand.

 _"Unusual. Highly amusing. This is brilliant. A perfect match we have here. An 11 Cedar with Pheonix feather core. Not a usual combination. Rare, very rare."_ There was a grin on Mr. Ollivander's wrinkled face and an amusing glint to his eyes.

 _"Rare? Why is that so?"_ I had almost whispered still not believing my eyes.

_"I should tell you that the wand chooses the master. And this wand can read into who you truly are when choosing its wielder. Because of this, the wand knows what it wants and will never stand for less. It chooses the ones who are loyal to what they believe in."_

_"That. That is unbelievable."_ I was overwhelmed by the information I received from Mr. Ollivander.

 _"And add the rarest core type, phoenix feathers to it, and that makes it more powerful. Pheonix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than other cores to reveal their true potential. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners. If it has chosen you, it means you have great potential."_ Mr. Ollivander gave a pleased nod as he had packed the box for us. Mom & Dad were still in a daze as they paid for the wand.

 _"Good luck Miss?"_ Mr. Ollivander called waving me goodbye.

 _"It's Katie Felton. And thank you Mr. Ollivander for this wonderful wand!"_ I smiled and waved back at him as we left.

As we got out of the shop, Keith and Kevin had come running to us along with Hagrid who was holding something covered with cloth.

 _"Look what we got!"_ Keith shouted excitedly as they had approached us.

 _"What's in there Rubeus?"_ Dad asked Hagrid who removed the cloth to show us a beautiful snowy owl that rested in the cage.

 _"It was mentioned in the list,"_ Kevin took the cage from Hagrid and showed it to dad.

 _"That Katie can bring a pet to Hogwarts. So we bought this beautiful one for you!"_ Keith beamed and the twins had looked too proud of their choice.

 _"Did they cause you any trouble, Mr. Hagrid?"_ Mom gave the twins a tight-lipped smile, which was a mere warning that, if they had given Hagrid a hard time then they were in big trouble.

 _"Oh no, Mrs. Felton. They are' good kids. I would love ter see ye' both at Hogwarts when ye' turn 11!"_ Hagrid gave twins a sweet smile which made them beam at him.

 _"Roger that Hagrid!" "Ay ay!"_ Twins had hugged him tightly and I was amazed that Hagrid hadn’t cried then and there seeing as he was struggling really bad to wail down his tears.

 _"I have ter go. Don't forget to bring these things along. And of course yer' ticket. Remember it's right between platforms 9 and 10. See ye at Hogwarts! And yea, Happy Birthday Katie! It ain’t every day that a person turns 11."_ Hagrid ruffled my hair as he said goodbye to us and left.

______________________________________________

As we arrived at the platform, the memory of Diagon Alley kept on playing in my mind. Being at KingsCross station made me realize that this was really happening. I was really going to a school where they teach magic. That I was not an ordinary child. And it made me feel alive. As I looked at my parents, I could feel them tense up and that wasn't a good sign.

 _"Dad? Mom? Is everything alright? We still have 25 minutes left. We better find the platform."_ As soon as I said that, dad looked at me with a worried expression which made something unpleasant rise in my stomach. What was going on?

_"Dad, what's wrong? Why aren't we going to the platform?"_

_"Cause there is no such platform as 9 3/4 between platforms 9 and 10."_ Dad sounded scared as he pointed in between both the platforms. There was absolutely nothing between them except for a small wall partition.

 _"What? But it's platform 9 3/4 mentioned on the ticket! How could it be? Hagrid mentioned it was right in between. Why can't we see it?"_ I was completely close to tears and Mom pulled me close, trying to comfort me.

 _"Shh. Don't worry. There is still time. It might be appearing at exactly 11:00, who knows? We will do something. Don't worry."_ Her words calmed me down a bit but I was afraid, afraid of losing this chance. What if they thought I was useless and canceled my admission? What if that’s why we couldn’t see the platform?

 _"Oh. Look dear. There are some people with their children who have luggage just like us. Owls and all. Let's ask them. Excuse me."_ We looked up as Dad called out to a family passing by, who for our relief seemed just like us. With weird luggage at a place like this and there was a boy with them and to my greatest relief, there was also an owl.

 _"Can you please tell us how to find platform 9 3/4? It's my daughter's first time going to Hogwarts. Actually, it's the first time someone from our family is going to Hogwarts. Can you please help us out?"_ Dad asked nervously.

 _"Yes. You just have -"_ The boy merely responded but was stopped by the man who accompanied him.

 _"Now now Draco. What did I tell you about making friends with mudbloods?"_ Something about his words made the boy; Draco was it? look down in guilt. The man had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes and though I was more focused on glaring at the man, I noticed the resemblance between him and the boy as I cast a quick glance at the boy. They must be father and son, my brain supplied.

 _"Yes. Sorry, Dad. I will remember that."_ He mumbled shifting on his feet.

 _"Mudbloods have become quite brave these days. Trying to talk with people who are so much superior to you. Know your place you pathetic muggle and don't even dare to talk to pure-blood witch families again. Or else I will show you your place myself."_ We were taken aback by the man’s spiteful words. They both looked posh and gave an aura of belonging to a royal family. But that didn’t excuse his behavior and the way he spoke to Dad. Dad merely managed to say a weak sorry and I watched as the man cast a disgusting look at him. That’s it.   
  
_"Why are saying sorry dad? You didn't offend them or their son."_ I assured dad, as I approached them calmly standing between him and that man.

 _"Say sorry to my Dad."_ I demanded, turning face to face with the man.

 _"What?"_ He looked exasperated as if I had somehow offended his godfather.

 _"You heard me, sir. Say. Sorry. To. My. Dad."_ I emphasized my words, not backing down a bit.

 _"What are you doing dear? Let's go, we will ask someone else."_ Dad tried to calm me down but it only flared my anger more.

 _"That person insulted you for no reason at all. If someone insults me, I can take it. But if someone insults my family I won't forget it. You deserve an apology dad."_ I looked at dad giving a light squeeze to his hand.

 _"You pathetic mud blood. Your dad will pay for this."_ He pulled out his wand which made me pull out my wand and point it at him as well. Somehow the man found it hilarious cause he started to laugh.

_"You have some nerve pointing a wand at people who are more skilled than you. You disgusting little-"_

_"Yeah? Try me." I shot back. The only thing on my mind as I stared at him unnerved was that this person insulted my Dad._ He was about to cast a spell when all of a sudden flock of pigeons circled above him and started to attack him, making him drop his wand somewhere on the ground.

 _"Katie. Come on. Make it stop!"_ Mom and dad yelled pulling me aside. Draco looked beyond terrified.

_"I can't stop what I didn't do in the first place."_ I was terrified as well.

_"Lucius! Oh my god!"_ A woman shouted from the back as she hurriedly approached the father and son duo. She cast a spell with her wand which got rid of the pigeons.

 _"Lucius, are you alright?"_ She asked, giving him back his wand and casting some spells making the scratches on the skin of man and feathers over his robes disappear. I was impressed at her magic skills but now was not the time.

 _"Please take Draco to the platform, I will be right there."_ She assured him and the man left with his son, not before glaring daggers at me and shouting 'Don't even talk to such people Draco. Stay away from them'. As they left, we saw them walking straight towards the partition and they didn't stop even as they neared the wall. Instead, they just continued to walk ahead straight towards the partition. And when it seemed like they will crash into the wall, they disappeared. We all looked at each other, baffled, and were a mere second away from saying 'Yureka!' when a voice interrupted us.

 _"So, that was quite a stunt to pull off."_ A clear, cold voice cut through the air beside us. The woman who helped the father-son duo was standing in front of us.

 _"I swear I didn't do that. That sir insulted my dad when all my dad did was ask for directions. I just wanted an apology. I never thought it will involve wands and magic. I didn't send birds on him. I swear."_ I explained our side waiting for the worst. Was she related to that man? Was she someone from school? Are they going to rusticate me? My mind had gone haywire by now jumping to all the worst possible scenarios.

 _"Ma'am, we are sorry from her behalf. She is just a girl and she never intended to hurt anyone."_ Mom said quietly pulling me closer to her.

 _"It's fine Ma'am. You don't have to be sorry. And I know you didn't do anything little girl. I know for sure that it must have been my husband's fault and I apologize on his behalf. Sorry if he has offended you."_ She said giving Dad an apologetic smile.

_"No problem Ma'am. We are completely new here and we have no idea about your wizarding world and its rules. Sorry if we did something wrong."_

_"It's nothing like that Mister. There's no time to talk about Muggles and Pure-bloods right now, but your daughter can educate you more on that when she learns about it. Rest assured, my husband was being insufferable just now and you are not at fault. Also, it was very brave of you dear, to stand for your family. But don't be so reckless for now okay? You could hurt yourself. What's your name?"_ She said smiling at me and ruffling my hair affectionately.

 _"Katie Felton. And sorry about before. That won't happen again."_ I said returning her smile.

 _"Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Well. Let's head to the platform then, we have 5 minutes left. You go first, I will follow you lot. Can't go together or else we will cause another scene."_ She smiled and led us to the partition. She is nice unlike her husband, I thought as we followed her.

As we neared the partition, I closed my eyes fearing the possibility of a crash, but that never came and here we stood, on a completely different platform filled with people just like us, a train; 'Hogwarts Express' written in bold golden letters on the engine – stood waiting on the platform and younger as well as elder students rushing to get in the train. The atmosphere was completely different and welcoming at the same time. I looked at my family to find everyone looking dazzled by the board displayed on the wall ahead of us. There it was, written on a slate, like every other platform number, 'Platform 9 3/4'. 

I hugged mom and dad and promised to take care of myself and restraining from pulling off stunts like before. Keith and Kevin were trying to convince me that they are happy to finally get some peace at home but they hugged me tight and wished me a safe journey and promised to write as often as they can. I got on the train to find an empty compartment and dad helped me with the luggage.

**One minute to 11:00**

The engine gave a thrust and the noise of steam rushing and whistle filled the surrounding. Settling down on my seat, I looked out of the window and waved back at Keith and Kevin who were waving at me.

**40 seconds to 11:00**

This was all real. It wasn't a dream. I was sitting in Hogwarts Express, on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**10 seconds to 11:00**

Another whistle. Tears threatened to fall down my eyes as I looked at my family looking back at me from the platform.

**5 seconds to 11:00**

Mom was crying now and it hurt to see her crying like that. _"I will be back for Christmas!"_ I yelled from inside and waved at them, smiling. 

**4**   
**3**   
**2**   
**1**

_**'Well. This is it. I'm going to Hogwarts'** _

The train started and a giddy feeling filled me, apart from the tears that were falling down my cheeks, and as sad it felt to leave my family behind, I was excited to start something new, something exciting. Little did I know that Hogwarts was going to be my second home! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone of you got the hint, you will be able to guess in which house Katie will be sorted  
> Guesses? Anyone? 
> 
> I might take a while to update the next chapter as I'm working on something else at the moment. Apologies!


	5. *Discontinued*

Hey guys, how are y'all holding up?

I'm so sorry to inform you that I will not be continuing the story henceforth. I had a few chapters drafted out for further story but I think I am a failure as a writer. I tried writing and I enjoyed it. But I guess fanfic writing isn't for me. Well I really had fun writing this and I'm grateful for those hits I received. Sorry that I won't be continuing it here on archieve of our own. I might think of continuing it but for now, I'm not sure. 

Good bye y'all ! 


	6. *Need your Opinion*

Hey peeps!  
How are you all? Well I dropped in here to seek your view on something. My friends are pestering me to continue this fic but as I mentioned in previous post, I don't think I write well enough. So do you guys think I should continue with this fic? If so, I will post next chapters that I have finished. But if not, I will gladly discontinue this fic. 

Whatcha think? Please let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there might be mistakes. Mind you, many mistakes. Please don't boo me :')  
> Also criticism is welcome! Please be gentle!


End file.
